Electronic devices (e.g., laptops, mobile devices, tablets) can interface with accessory devices, such as a keyboard, that can provide input to the electronic device or otherwise augment its functionality. While many different types of accessory devices can wirelessly connect to an electronic device, some accessory devices can consume less power and communicate more quickly and more accurately when physically connected to an electronic device using a connector that includes one or more electrical contacts. For such a physical connection to work, the electronic device can include one or more electrical contacts positioned at an exterior surface of the electronic device. Locating electrical contacts or a connector structure with electrical contacts at an exterior surface, however, represents a break in the housing of the electronic device and provides a contrast to the continuous housing in both color and texture. Such a break in color and texture can reduce aesthetic appeal.